Como vai você
by Hime Hayashi
Summary: Songfic.


Olá para todos! Essa é a minha primeira songfic, portanto me desculpem se estiver "intragável". Saiu um pouco diferente do que imaginei, mas sempre acontece isso. Leiam e me escrevam!

Como vai você

_por Hime _

Sexta-feira, 16:00h. Syaoran tirou a gravata e desabotoou os primeiros botões da gola e dos punhos da camisa. Lançou a mão ao telefone e encostou-se na sua grande poltrona. Seu dedo automaticamente discou um número. Syaoran esperou que o atendessem.

- Alô.

- Sakura!

- Syaoran! Meu amor, que saudades!

- Eu também senti muito a sua falta.

- Quando você chega?

- De madrugada. Não me espere acordada.

- Mas Syaoran...

- Sem "mas". Hoje falei com Tomoyo e ela disse que você poderia estar com uma virose. Parece que Eriol também pegou.

- Mas eu...- Novamente foi interrompida por Syaoran. 

- Sakura, por favor.- A qual pedido dele ela resistiria?

- Está bem, eu vou descansar.

- Preciso desligar, Sakura.

- Tudo bem. Beijos, te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo muito.

Desligou. Faria uma surpresa para ela. Não chegaria de madrugada como sempre, mas sim à noite. 

Pegou sua pasta, o blazer e saiu do escritório.

Como vai você

Eu preciso saber da sua vida

Peço a alguém pra me contar sobre o seu dia

Anoiteceu e eu preciso só saber

Acomodou-se na poltrona do avião. Pensou mais um pouco em Sakura. Nunca se cansaria de pensar nela. O que seria de sua vida sem sua amada flor? Não seria vida. Ela modificou tudo ao seu redor, e o modificou também. Sua vida acinzentada e séria demais para um garoto de dez anos tornou-se colorida e amável. Tudo graças a Sakura.

Prometeu que nunca mais se separaria dela, mas foi preciso. Aí então tomou a melhor decisão da sua vida: casou-se com ela. É lógico que era pouco o tempo que passavam juntos, assim como era pouca a freqüência com que ia vê-la, mas isto seria necessário por alguns meses apenas, até que ele conseguisse abrir uma filial da empresa no Japão.

- Engraçado, acho que desde criança eu sempre a amei mais do que a mim mesmo.

Como vai você

Que já modificou a minha vida

Razão da minha paz já esquecida

Nem sei se gosto mais de mim ou de você

Chegou à porta de casa. Desde o aeroporto vinha escondendo sua presença. Pegou a chave e abriu a porta silenciosamente. Quando trancou a porta por dentro foi coberto por um abraço apertado e um beijo caloroso. Separaram-se.

- Sakura! Como você sabia que...

- Você geralmente me liga só na hora de sair do escritório.

Ele sorriu.

- Você me pegou.- A abraçou mais um pouco e caminharam para o quarto.

- Syaoran, tome um banho para descansar melhor, enquanto eu termino o jantar.

- Tudo bem.

Durante todo o jantar conversaram sobre coisas fúteis, dos seus cotidianos, como se não fizessem isso diariamente pelo telefone.

Sakura se sentiu observada enquanto terminava de secar a última louça que Syaoran tinha lavado. Olhou para trás e deparou-se com um beijo faminto, carinhoso, apaixonado.

Vem...que a sede de te amar me faz melhor

Eu quero amanhecer ao seu redor

Preciso tanto me fazer feliz

Vem...que o tempo pode afastar nós dois

Não deixe tanta vida pra depois

Eu só preciso saber...como vai você

Já era madrugada e Sakura permanecia abraçada a Syaoran. Ambos estavam acordados.

- Sakura.

- Syaoran.

Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode falar, Syaoran.

- Não, fale primeiro.

- Não, não, fala você.

- Tudo bem.- Sorriu.- Tenho uma notícia para te dar.

- Qual?- Se aconchegou ao peito másculo.

- Semana que vem a filial da nossa empresa irá ser inaugurada. Aqui. No Japão, em Tomoeda.

- Syaoran...Isso significa que...- Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos esmeraldinos.

- Não irei mais vir quinzenalmente. Próxima semana eu virei e ficarei. Para sempre.

Ela o abraçou com força. Seu sonho se concretizava por completo agora.

- Não chore...- Beijou a fronte.- Mas...- Enxugou as últimas lágrimas.- O que tinha para me falar?

- Eu...Eu...- O olhou nos olhos e sorriu de maneira sublime.- Estou esperando um bebê.

A reação de Syaoran foi ficar sem reação alguma. Ela não tinha pego virose como Eriol, a não ser que ele também estivesse "grávido". Sorriu como nunca antes tinha feito. Beijou a mulher amada.

Seus sonhos se tornavam realidade. Sabiam que eram as pessoas mais felizes do mundo naquele momento.

Como vai você

Que já modificou a minha vida

Razão de minha paz já esquecida

Nem sei se gosto mais de mim ou de você

Vem...que a sede de te amar me faz melhor

Eu quero amanhecer ao seu redor

Preciso tanto me fazer feliz

Não importando o que acontecesse, nada os separaria. Caso os separassem, duas vidas iriam embora, duas almas iriam se perder. Mas...Isso nunca iria acontecer, já que agora eram dois corpos numa só alma.

Vem...que o tempo pode afastar nós dois

Não deixe tanta vida pra depois

Eu só preciso saber...como vai você

Owari

N/A: Ui, ui. E então? O que acharam? Se você teve a paciência de ler "isso" aí em cima, você pode postar um comentário (POSTE!) ou ainda me mandar um e-mail. Não se acanhe. Chorar suas mágoas, trocar receitas, fofocar ou somente dizer um oi? Me mandem um e-mail!!! Não se esqueçam:ayahh@hotmail.com

Ah, sim. Levem em consideração que é minha primeira songfic e que a idéia foi mudando um pouco com o passar do tempo, já que na hora não tive onde anotar coisa alguma. Sei perfeitamente que essa música não tem muito a ver, mas foi ouvindo ela que eu tive essa idéia, então resolvi deixá-la. Deixem suas impressões sobre esse songfic aí embaixo, por favor.

Um abraço e até a próxima.

Hime


End file.
